


Птицелов

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я возьму твоё сердце с собой, я вложу его внутрь себя"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птицелов

**Author's Note:**

> художественная колледж!ау   
> автор нуб в плане рисования, так что просит не кидать в него тяжелыми предметами  
> в тексте использовано стихотворение Каммингса "i carry your hart" в переводе cripple

Куратор отлавливает его в первый же день занятий и говорит, что начинать работу нужно уже сейчас, в конце концов, он не может позволить себе расслабиться, малейший промах — и он лишится стипендии. Эггси рисует корицей на капучино медведя для миловидной посетительницы и с тоской думает о теме работы. Самое страшное, что он практически не ограничен в выборе — работа может быть любой, это даже не обязательно должна быть картина, любой арт-объект, доказывающий, что он творческая личность, а не шпана с улицы. И будь проклят его куратор, который оставляет ему полную свободу действий. В голову только и лезут, что коричные медведи да завитушки, но картины на кофе — явно не то, чего от него ожидают.   
Он подмигивает девушке и вручает ей чашку. Она явно ожидала, что он оставит свой номер на салфетке, но Эггси с грехом пополам переходит на второй курс академии, и для человека, которому двадцать один, у него и так слишком много проблем: отчим, постоянно требующий денег, забота о сестрёнке, подработка в кофейне, нехватка денег на краски и курсовая работа, которую даже негде писать, не говоря уже об идеях. Короче, на влюбленности у Эггси совсем нет ни времени, ни возможностей.  
Это он и повторяет Рокси раз за разом, но она упорно передаёт ему записки от парней и девушек, а он в отместку рассказывает, что их куратор думает о ней. Рокси краснеет и пытается ударить его тубусом. В результате они устраивают драку на тубусах, в самом разгаре поединка их застаёт Мерлин и смотрит очень выразительно, но ничего не говорит.

В общем-то, жизнь у Эггси замечательная, куда лучше, чем была несколько лет назад. У него есть работа, есть учёба мечты, самый лучший в мире друг, чудесная мама и очаровательная сестра. А всё остальное — такие мелочи, повторяет он про себя, потирая синяк на рёбрах и думая, как завтра добираться до учебы, если все деньги Дин у него отобрал. 

На пары он немного опаздывает — денег мало, и он решает добраться из кофейни до академии пешком — всего пять кварталов, если срезать, так и всего ничего, но сегодня явно не его день, он подворачивает ногу и ковыляет еле-еле. Хорошо хоть с руками всё в порядке — с этого семестра начинается курс лепки, и говорят, что препод там — зверь. Впрочем, сейчас у него пара английской литературы, будь его воля, Эггси бы задержался в кофейне, но в прошлом семестре его чуть не отчислили за прогулы, и Мерлин сказал, что будет лично следить за его посещаемостью. Рокси присылает ему три смски (с каждой уровень возмущенности возрастает, но у него нет денег на телефоне, чтобы ответить, вот бы кто-нибудь придумал бесплатные симки — с тоской думает он), когда он добирается до аудитории.   
Эггси хочет тихонько проскользнуть в аудиторию, но дверь предательски скрипит, и весь поток, как по команде, поворачивает головы в его сторону. Преподаватель смотрит на него сквозь стекла очков, и взгляд его не уничижительный, а просто удивлённый, как будто к нему в аудиторию пробрался дикий енот. Эггси извиняется, просит разрешения войти, мистер идеальный костюм кивает, но всё время, пока Эггси добирается до Рокси, он чувствует на себе внимательный, изучающий взгляд.   
— Это мистер Харт, — поясняет ему Рокси шёпотом, пока Чарли на заднем плане заливается соловьём о гениальности Байрона. Эггси не сомневался, что говнюку он придётся по вкусу.  
— Из живых людей он самый известный исследователь Китса, — продолжает она.  
Эггси протягивает ей сэндвич под партой, Рокси недовольно хмурится, но принимает подношение — наверняка снова не успела позавтракать.  
Из всех знакомых Эггси Рокси работает больше всех. Он не знает, почему она так загоняется, даже если она лишится стипендии, денег у её семьи достаточно, чтобы выкупить всё отделение изящных искусств, но Рокси сидит до полуночи в мастерских, доводя выполнение даже самых дурацких заданий до совершенства. Эггси сидит с ней, потому что свободного времени у него — раз два и обчёлся, сон, как известно, для слабаков, да и домой не очень-то хочется.   
Пару раз они даже ночевали прямо в институте, на неудобных диванчиках, зато их картины получили высшую оценку. Эггси не знает, откуда у его подруги такой болезненный перфекционизм, но ему это нравится. 

Он очень не хочет прогуливать, но между профильными занятиями и практически факультативом выбор очевиден. Деньги нужны как никогда, на улице холодает, а у Софи нет зимней куртки. Смешно полагать, что Дин об этом подумает, ещё более смешно надеяться, что он не отберёт очередной «месячный взнос», так что Эггси набирает побольше смен и, кажется, вовсе перестаёт спать.  
Хорошо, что он ещё на первом курсе подружился со всеми сторожами, и когда он в третьем часу ночи, шатаясь, доходит до академии, его пропускают без вопросов и дают ключи от мастерской.  
Спать хочется до ужаса, он вообще не помнит, когда в последний раз толком спал, но завтра нужно сдать проект по живописи, так что он достаёт из рюкзака краски и кисти, тумблер с кофе и садится перед холстом. Он не знает даже толком, что будет рисовать, в блокноте только невнятные наброски да список покупок, в котором зимняя куртка для Софи идёт первым пунктом. Он берёт карандаш и выводит какие-то бессмысленные линии на холсте. Никаких мыслей нет, только сонное отупение.   
Эггси берёт самую толстую кисть и рисует ночь. Широкими мазками он заполняет холст темнотой. Кое-где рука срывается, и он думает, что круто было бы, если бы через несколько сот лет ценители спорили о том, что значат эти своеобразные наслоения краски. И никто не будет знать, что у него просто тряслись руки, потому что он перетаскал в тот день херову тучу мешков на стройке.   
Пожалуй, стоит подписать это на другой стороне холста, чтобы обломать всех потомков.  
На холсте сквозь тьму проступает то ли город, то ли лес, и Эггси уныло смотрит за окно. Потом берёт самую тонкую кисть, смешивает немного краски, нежно-персиковой, как щёки его сестрёнки, и в самом углу холста рисует тонкую фигурку, обнимающую себя руками. Он думает, что денег совсем нет, а спать так хочется, но картина кажется незаконченной. Эггси бездумно перебирает тюбики с краской, берёт карминный, но отбрасывает. В такой темноте не видно даже кровь. Под руку попадается тюбик с лазурно-голубой краской, он задумчиво крутит его в руках, а потом выдавливает на палитру. Начинает он с диагонально противоположного фигуре угла и сначала касается холста нерешительно, едва-едва, будто в первый раз прикасаясь к обнажённому плечу любимого человека. Так что поначалу мазки практически не видны, они сливаются с чернотой ночи. Желание спать, есть, проблемы — всё забыто, Эггси выводит запутанную траекторию, идущую синим через весь холст, постепенно приближающуюся к фигуре. Вот оно, чистый кайф, чистое наслаждение, какое не даст никакой наркотик, вот почему Эггси до сих пор не бросил рисование, как бросил многое и многое до. Неразбавленное искусство.

— А вы полны сюрпризов, молодой человек. — На плечо опускается рука, и он вздрагивает, просыпаясь.   
Он заснул прямо на неудобном табурете перед картиной, с палитрой в руках. Кисть валяется на полу, и от неё тянется голубой след краски. Эггси трясёт головой, за окном уже светло, и просто удивительно, как он сам не упал.   
Он оборачивается и видит мистера Харта, тот стоит, всё ещё держа руку на его плече, и внимательно смотрит на картину. Эггси переводит взгляд на неё. Сквозь темноту летят пронзительно синие птицы, будто раздвигая собой пласт черноты, и окружают, обнимают фигурку. Не дают ей замёрзнуть.  
— А вы наверняка думали, что я только и умею, что стены баллончиком расписывать, — улыбается Эггси.   
Ему не привыкать, что к нему относятся снисходительно, будто чтобы быть художником, необходима серебряная ложка в заднице. Конечно, в академии учились ребята из разных слоёв общества, но почему-то если ты не лично занимался с каким-нибудь мэтром от искусства, а ходил в единственную художественную школу на весь район, ты считался чуваком, попавшим сюда по недоразумению.  
— Сложно оценивать человека, который не ходит на твои занятия, — мягко улыбается мистер Харт. — К тому же, мне кажется, мистер Бэнкси доказал нам, что расписывать баллончиком стены не так уж просто.   
Эггси в первую секунду не находит, что ответить, и он продолжает:  
— Я хотел бы узнать, почему вы так упорно прогуливаете мои занятия? Ваш куратор сказал, что вы можете лишиться стипендии.   
Эггси молча смотрит на него, сжимая зубы. Не хочется оправдываться, жаловаться. Он отворачивается к холсту. Мистер Харт терпеливо ждёт.   
— Я не прихожу, потому что работаю, — наконец выдавливает он.   
— Раз так, нам придётся проводить дополнительные занятия.  
Он удивлённо оборачивается. Мистер Харт выглядит совершенно невозмутимым, легко улыбается и кивком головы указывает на картину:  
— Раз уж вы умеете не только раскрашивать стены, думаю, академия не может потерять столь ценного ученика. Скажем, в среду и субботу после четырёх вам будет удобно?  
Эггси только кивает. Так начинаются его дополнительные занятия. 

Сначала они встречаются в пустых аудиториях, Эггси, кажется, спит ещё меньше, но ему двадцать, и выспаться он успеет когда-нибудь потом, а сейчас ему нужно слепить несколько ваз и расписать их, сделать несколько тысяч набросков Рокси и не довести до ума ни один, поспорить с Мерлином о курсовой работе, взять три дополнительные смены в кофейне, успеть за них прочесть «Потерянный рай» и часть Китса, обсудить их с мистером Хартом (после второй встречи наедине — просто Гарри), сварить идеальный кофе для Гарри, вовремя сдать пять графических работ на просмотр.  
Синяки под его глазами будто нарисованы углём, говорит Рокси, но он успешно отмахивается от всех вопросов и бежит вперёд. Главное — не останавливаться, пока ты движешься, невозможно заснуть.  
С Гарри оказывается гораздо интереснее, чем можно было ожидать. Он невероятно умный, добрый, смешной, к тому же — настоящий джентльмен. Их занятия больше похожи на беседу двух друзей, темой которой является литература. Гарри всегда внимателен к нему, и когда Эггси говорит, что Байрон был просто страдающим мудачиной, лишь укоризненно смотрит на него.   
— Эггси, Байрон мог быть каким угодно мудачиной, — он мягко улыбается. — Но мы обязаны анализировать его произведения безотносительно его личности.   
Эггси только смеётся и проникновенным голосом читает про первый поцелуй любви, который, разумеется, герой пронесёт через всю жизнь.   
Мистер Харт улыбается, опуская взгляд, и на строчке про холодные произведения искусства он запинается. Улыбка Гарри кажется слишком тёплой. Ему давно никто так не улыбался.   
Эггси всё-таки приходит на пару литературы, ему слишком интересно посмотреть на Гарри, когда они не наедине. Рокси двигается, освобождая ему место, и удивлённо смотрит на него. Он просто вручает ей коробку с пончиками и тумблер с кофе.  
— Не думай, что это сможет меня отвлечь, — говорит Рокси, но берёт пончик с шоколадом.   
— Решил всё-таки иногда ходить на пары, — улыбается Эггси и стирает шоколад с её щеки.   
Удивительно, как они сдружились. Рокси как раз из тех, что учились в частных школах и у признанных мастеров. Но она совсем не кичится этим и, похоже, относится к Эггси, как к непутёвому младшему брату. Он же относится к ней, как непутёвой младшей сестре.  
Глушат кофе и работают по ночам, забивая на режим, они одинаково.  
Мистер Харт заходит в аудиторию, замечает его и удивлённо приподнимает брови. До Эггси только сейчас доходит, что это может выглядеть, будто он теперь успевает ходить на пары, и дополнительные занятия ему больше не нужны.  
Гарри рассказывает про Шелли, его детство, сестёр, про Итон и Оксфорд, и выглядит это всё, как если бы он рассказывал о своём однокашнике. Смотреть на него перед аудиторией — невероятное ощущение, он как будто говорит с каждым лично. Не удивительно, что лекции Гарри — одни из самых популярных. Эггси осматривает аудиторию, свободных мест практически нет, и все буквально заглядывают Гарри в рот.  
Он чувствует гордость. И конечно, слушать мистера Харта на лекциях чрезвычайно интересно, но ничто не сравнится с индивидуальными занятиями.  
Рокси, когда он рассказывает ей о них, долго возмущается и говорит, что многие бы почку отдали за такую привилегию, потому что мистер Харт совсем, никак и никогда не ведет дополнительных или репетиторских занятий. Эггси чувствует себя неловко, не понимает, чем заслужил это. Рокси просто хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что, видимо, мистер Харт действительно хороший человек, и кто как не Эггси достоин его доброты. Он с ней не согласен, но предпочитает не спорить.   
Так или иначе, когда приходит время следующего занятия, он волнуется. Но Гарри встречает его как ни в чём не бывало, только спрашивает, как ему лекция. Они увлечённо обсуждают Шелли, его жену, Франкенштейна и Мэри Уолстонкрафт. Волнение сходит на нет, и пока мистер Харт рассказывает про первый фантастический роман, он рисует в блокноте Гарри-Франкенштейна, а себя — как существо, потому что невозможно не заметить, как Гарри влияет на него, создавая нечто новое. Потом он подрисовывает туда же Рокси — как невесту Франкенштейна, а Мерлин сойдёт за Игоря. Он практически дорисовывает горб, когда мистер Харт выдёргивает блокнот из его рук и долго смеётся. Эггси впервые слышит, как Гарри смеётся, не громко, но очень заразительно. Он широко улыбается, чувствуя себя счастливым и немного гордым, что заставил Гарри рассмеяться.  
— Эггси, можно, я заберу это себе? Мерлин получился просто замечательно.  
— Конечно, только ему самому не показывайте, — смеётся он и вырывает страницу из блокнота.  
Когда он протягивает листок мистеру Харту, рукав его толстовки задирается и становятся видны уже желтеющие синяки чуть выше запястья.   
— Что это? — Гарри перехватывает его руку и проводит большим пальцем по синякам. Прикосновение лёгкое и немного щекотное. Эггси высвобождает руку. Это даже не бесформенные синяки на ребрах, врать про то, что упал или стукнулся об угол — бессмысленно. Он одёргивает рукав и криво улыбается:  
— Неважно, — и видя, что совсем не убедил, добавляет. — Серьёзно, Гарри, всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь.  
Они ещё немного говорят о романтической литературе и расходятся. На улице снег с дождём и пронизывающий ветер, но Эггси не холодно. Всю дорогу домой он улыбается, вспоминая смех Гарри. 

В его жизни становится удивительно много Гарри, он даже отказывается от нескольких подработок. Зимнюю одежду Софи он купил, а о Дине он не хочет думать. Он планирует поступить практически как Скарлетт — подумать об этом примерно никогда.   
Всё становится не то чтобы плохо, просто, кажется, тёплой осени в этом году практически не было, а зима никак не может наступить. Сплошной холодный дождь и пронизывающий ветер. Эггси чихает, матерится, но упорно не сбавляет темпа. Остановка — определённо смерть, и неважно, убегает он от банды Дина или ваяет очередной шедевр на гончарном круге.   
Он выматывается, в первую очередь морально, а не физически. Идей для работ совсем нет, и всё больше хочется забраться под одеяло и пробыть там, пока не станет лучше. В жизни Эггси, сколько он себя помнит, никогда не было возможности забраться под одеяло, побездельничать дома, так что ранним утром он усилием воли опускает ноги на холодный пол, собирается и выметается из дома, пока Дин не проснулся.   
Руки на холоде коченеют, и перед парой он разминает их несколько минут, Рокси замечает это и ругается. На следующий день она приносит ему перчатки и говорит, что мир искусства не переживёт его отмороженные руки. У Эггси подозрительно щиплет в носу, но он спихивает всё на подступающую простуду.  
Через несколько дней Рокси спрашивает у него, что случилось. Он смотрит удивлённо, но она не отстаёт, спрашивает и спрашивает, пока Эггси не бурчит что-то про осеннюю хандру. Рокси удовлетворённо кивает и говорит не занимать ближайшие выходные. Эггси не помнит, когда у него были последние полноценные выходные, но не может ей этого сказать, потому что Мерлин едко интересуется у них, что же такого интересного у них нашлось для обсуждения, если их не интересует модель, на которой должно быть сфокусировано всё их внимание.   
— Сосредоточьтесь, леди и джентльмены, — он скользит взглядом по студентам, как по команде уткнувшимся в мольберты. — Через несколько занятий вам сдавать работы.   
До конца пары они молчат, Рокси даже не смотрит на него, а на перемене все вопросы уже забываются, и когда Эггси приходит на работу, то предупреждает менеджера, что не сможет выйти с пятницы по понедельник. Лиззи смотрит с удивлением, но никто не впахивает столько же, сколько он, так что она отпускает его без вопросов.   
— Ты же взял отгулы? — строго спрашивает его Рокси на следующий день, ловя его за руку в коридоре.  
Эггси радостно кивает, но не останавливается, потому что замечает в конце коридора Гарри и устремляется к нему. Тот смотрит на него удивлённо и, кажется, чуточку недовольно, как когда Эггси сказал, что Макбет за все свои года мог бы нарастить мозг и знать, чего каждая из его дочек стоит.  
— Гарри, простите, мы не могли бы отменить занятие в субботу? — ему немного неловко, но он обещал Рокси, что все выходные будет в её распоряжении. Он только надеется, что она не собралась переезжать и использовать его в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы.  
— Что-то случилось? — Гарри слегка приподнимает брови.  
— Нет, — мотает головой Эггси и автоматически оборачивается в сторону, где стояла Рокси. — Просто немного устал.  
Когда он оборачивается, лицо Гарри теряет всякое выражение.  
— Конечно, встретимся на следующей неделе, Гэри, — мистер Харт кивает и уходит.   
Эггси не может понять, почему, но радость от предстоящих выходных уменьшается.

В пятницу Рокси вылавливает его после последней пары и тащит к выходу. Эггси иногда удивляется, сколько в ней сил. На улице снова дождь, но у Рокси есть зонтик. Он настолько красный, что даже не верится, что такой цвет может существовать в природе. Это прекрасно, но он настолько маленький, что им приходится практически вжиматься друг в друга. С другой стороны, так теплее.   
Они добираются до небольшой квартирки Рокси, и Эггси спрашивает:  
— Ну теперь ты наконец-то скажешь мне, какие у нас планы? А то мысли о том, что тебе просто нужна бесплатная рабочая сила, меня не покидают.  
Рокси со зловещим хохотом закрывает дверь, скидывает ботильоны и с улыбкой говорит:  
— О, у нас большие планы.  
Эггси всегда знал, что под милой внешностью скрывается демон. Стоило ещё на первом курсе увидеть, как она яростно точила карандаш, когда кто-то сказал, что в настоящем искусстве женщинам не место, как он сразу понял, что в воображении она втыкает карандаш в глазницу этому придурку. Тогда же он понял, что они подружатся.  
— Во-первых, я скачала «Волшебника страны Оз» — просто преступление, что ты его не видел, «Римские каникулы», «Касабланку», и «Укрощение строптивой» с Челентано. А, ещё «Поющих под дождём». Во-вторых, сейчас привезут пиццу и прочий фастфуд, а в холодильнике есть ягодный торт. В-третьих, есть Xbox и «Guitar hero». А теперь переодевайся в пижаму и марш на диван!  
Нет, определённо, в день, когда они подружились, Эггси светила счастливая звезда.

К вечеру воскресения Эггси думает, что он в принципе самый счастливый человек на свете. Он ест торт ложкой прямо с подноса, который, к тому же, стоит у него на животе. На экране бегут титры «Поющих под дождём», но тянуться до пульта, чтобы выключить, невыносимо лень, а Рокси дремлет на другой половине дивана, так что Эггси ест свой торт и наслаждается песнями.   
Быстро темнеет, телевизор выключается, и комнату освещает только маленький торшер в углу. Вообще-то Рокси запретила ему рисовать на этих выходных, но руки так и чешутся, он садится, ставит пустой поднос на столик и тянется к рюкзаку. Рокси спит, повернувшись к нему спиной, и Эггси бездумно зарисовывает её затылок, маленькое ухо и кусочек щеки. Грудь распирает от щемящей нежности, и когда она тихо вздыхает, поворачивается на другой бок и открывает глаза, он не успевает спрятать блокнот.  
Рокси сонно трёт глаза, улыбается и не ругает его, в конце концов, она такой же маньяк и как никто другой понимает невыносимое желание взять в руки карандаш, уголь, ручку, неважно, что, и рисовать, рисовать, рисовать.   
Эггси захлопывает блокнот, чтобы Рокси не увидела набросок, и говорит, заправляя выбившуюся прядь ей за ухо:  
— Спасибо. Я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя за это.  
— Глупый, — Рокси легко бьёт его по руке. — Если бы не ты, я давно умерла бы с голоду. Это и называется дружба.  
Она встаёт, потягивается и треплет его по волосам.   
— Я иду спать, диван снова полностью в твоём распоряжении, впрочем, как и всё остальное, — Рокси кивает в сторону мольберта, стоящего в углу комнаты.  
— Я тебя обожаю, серьёзно!  
Её довольный смех, кажется, будет греть его всю жизнь. Эггси открывает блокнот, тщательнее прорисовывает голову Рокси и думает о том, что она будто починила его. Неясный вначале набросок наполняется деталями. Эггси подрывается и идёт к мольберту, медлит минуту, выбирая, чем будет рисовать, и делает первый, карандашный набросок. Акрил как нельзя лучше подходит для мелких деталей, и он тщательно вырисовывает всё, единственный источник света — всё еще торшер в углу, и от этого бумага кажется такого мягкого, нежного цвета, что даже жалко закрашивать. Он долго смешивает краски, добиваясь нужного оттенка. Хочется вложить в картину всю свою нежность, всё, что копится под ребрами.   
Центральное место на картине — стол, тёмный, тяжёлый. За ним сидит девушка, и видны только её затылок и скула, будто смотрящий стоит у неё за спиной и заглядывает через плечо. На столе стоит множество баночек, коробочек, лежат инструменты, а в центре — механическая птица. Она лежит на спинке, раскинув сложные тускло золотые металлические крылья (Эггси полчаса приходится гуглить фотографии, чтобы хотя бы примерно представить, как это выглядит), пластины на её груди раскрыты, и виден внутренний механизм, хитросплетение шестерёнок. Одна из шестерней повреждена, и девушка тянется маленькой отвёрткой к ней.   
Эггси знает, что она починит птицу, и та снова сможет летать. Девушка — гений во всех смыслах.  
Он ставит мольберт так, чтобы Рокси, когда выйдет из спальни, первым делом увидела его, заваливается на диван, взбивает подушку и смотрит на девушку с птицей, пока не засыпает. У него есть ещё пара часов, пока не прозвенит будильник.

Наконец-то выпадает снег, Софи смеётся, ловя снежинки языком, и Эггси подхватывает её и кружит, говоря, что она самая красивая снежинка. В Академии начинается горячая пора, скоро сессия, и нужно сдать всё, что можно было отложить в течение семестра. Минимум по графике он рисует буквально на коленке, когда посетителей нет. Задание — сделать серию рисунков с мифологическими сюжетами или легендами. Эггси выбирает рыцарей круглого стола. Артур выходит у него стариком, особенно рядом с юным, тонким Ланселотом. Мерлин отчётливо похож на их Мерлина, разница только в отсутствии очков и наличии высокой остроконечной шляпы и филина на плече. Его куратору определённо пошёл бы филин, вечно спящий и просыпающийся только для того, чтобы сказать, какие они недоумки. Борс, Мордред, Персиваль — все они рождаются под его карандашом, руки немного трясутся от недосыпа и от того, что приходится прерываться, и поэтому рыцари выходят немного гротескными, будто с насмешкой. Только фигура Галахада получается очень правильной. И одинокой. Известно, что он вознёсся на небо, но Эггси изображает его сидящим за круглым столом в одиночестве, то ли в ожидании своих товарищей, то ли просто в уединении.   
Рокси критически замечает, что все персонажи слишком уж похожи на реальных людей, и некоторые — особенно сильно, но Эггси делает вид, что не слышит этого, он слишком устал, чтобы исправлять что-то.  
Дин ловит его с дружками на выходе из дома, бьёт, куда придётся, и спрашивает, где ежемесячный платеж. Мама кричит, Софи плачет, всё сливается в бесконечный калейдоскоп, когда Эггси падает, и, кажется, Бульдог добавляет ему несколько раз тяжёлым ботинком по рёбрам. Спасибо, что не по голове, спасибо, что не по пальцам, думает он, поднимается, кое-как успокаивает маму с сестрой и бежит. Останавливаться нельзя, остановка — смерть. Снег хрустит под кроссовками, Эггси думает, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём будет делать курсовую работу, и, что важнее, когда. Он думает о «Больших надеждах» Диккенса и о том, как Финн в экранизации говорил мисс Динсмор: «Моё сердце разбито». Голова кружится, и он бежит быстрее.   
Эггси берёт подработки, одну за другой, боль в рёбрах ещё слишком свежа, чтобы расслабляться, но он не может отказаться от дополнительных занятий с Гарри. Однажды тот предлагает встретиться у него дома, Эггси бредёт по незнакомым улицам, район слишком хороший, чтобы он здесь появлялся даже случайно. Мокрый снег бьёт в лицо, тонкая куртка не спасает, а капюшон постоянно слетает. Хотя бы руки не мёрзнут, и он поминает Рокси добрым словом. Из очередного проулка слышен жалобный скулёж, и если он ничего не напутал, то ему идти под пронизывающим ветром ещё три квартала, но он просто не может пройти мимо. Под картонкой сидит щенок, кажется, это бульдог, но Эггси никогда не был специалистом в породах собак. Он такой маленький и жалкий, что совершенно понятно — на морозе он долго не протянет.  
— Приятель, мне очень жаль, — Эггси садится на корточки перед щенком. — Но мне иногда самому нечего есть.  
Тот смотрит на него большими выпуклыми карими глазами, трясётся и тихо скулит. Эггси тяжело вздыхает. Продолжает свой путь он с маленьким трясущимся тельцем за пазухой.   
— Кто это у вас там? — спрашивает его Гарри, когда он наконец находит его дом.  
— Я не смог оставить его на улице, — зубы стучат, и выходит не совсем разборчиво.  
— Гэри, да вы совсем промокли, раздевайтесь немедленно, — обеспокоенно говорит Гарри.  
И хочется пошутить что-нибудь вроде: «Вот так, прямо с порога?», но сил не находится, тепло дома слишком оглушительно, он осторожно достаёт пса, передаёт его в руки Гарри, стягивает мокрую куртку, кеды и плетётся за хозяином дома, оставляя цепочку мокрых следов.  
Мистер Харт проводит его в ванную, показывает, где полотенца, вручает халат и удаляется с псом подмышкой.  
Эггси бездумно стаскивает с себя одежду и залезает под душ. Горячая вода обжигает, и это прекрасно. Он хочет стоять так вечность, но минут через пятнадцать всё-таки отогревается и лениво вылезает. Халат Гарри велик ему и достаёт до лодыжек, Эггси запахивается посильнее и крепко затягивает пояс. Он выходит, прижимая к груди свои вещи, и чувствует себя удивительно глупо, но всё же заходит в гостиную. Уютно трещит огонь в камине (Эггси впервые находится в доме, где есть камин, но странно ожидать, что Гарри будет жить в доме без камина), а сам Гарри сидит в кресле, на его коленях щенок, полностью завёрнутый в полотенце, высунута только широкая морда. Он явно очень доволен — конечно, сидеть в тепле, на коленях у Гарри гораздо приятнее, чем в подворотне на мокрой картонке.   
— О, Гэри, вот и вы, — Гарри оборачивается к нему. — В подвале, дверь рядом с вами, есть стиральная машина, можете загрузить туда вещи.  
Эггси кивает, на автомате спускается в подвал, включает машинку. Что-то не так, какая-то назойливая мысль не даёт ему покоя, царапает, но он никак не может ухватить её. Спал он сегодня три часа, и это совсем не помогает. Наконец ему удаётся ухватить её, она оказывается до смешного глупой и неожиданной. Гарри дважды назвал его Гэри, хотя с первого дня знал его прозвище. Никто не зовёт его Гэри, даже новые преподаватели быстро переходят на кличку. Так почему? Он мучается этим вопросом ещё какое-то время, пока поднимается наверх.   
Гарри кивает ему на противоположное кресло, щенок всё ещё на его коленях и довольно сопит. Эггси садится в безумно удобное кресло, вытягивает ноги, и ему так тепло и хорошо, как кажется, не было никогда. Некоторое время они сидят в уютной тишине, и Эггси понимает, что максимум через пару часов ему нужно будет идти домой, но не может ничего поделать. Нужно что-нибудь говорить, но сил нет даже на то, чтобы просто открыть глаза.   
Мистер Харт что-то спрашивает, и он усилием воли распахивает веки и переспрашивает, извиняясь.   
— Может, мы отменим наши субботние занятия? — терпеливо повторяет Гарри.  
— Что? Почему? — Эггси смотрит на него из последних сил, нужно взять себя в руки, проснуться и, наконец, завести нормальный разговор, но кресло такое удобное, а халат такой тёплый. Еле слышный треск от камина тоже не помогает собраться, но Эггси больше меньше на свете хочет терять эти занятия.  
— Мне кажется, — произносит Гарри, гладя щенка. — Что у вас не хватает времени на личную жизнь. Роксана так эмоционально рассказывала про ваши совместные выходные, что невозможно было не услышать.  
От этих слов Эггси даже просыпается. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, начиная с того, что у Гарри просто нет времени, и заканчивая тем, что он разочаровался в нём. Но это — это ему даже в голову не пришло.   
— Мы с Рокси просто друзья, — поясняет он. — Возможно, немного больше, потому что мы заботимся друг о друге, как брат с сестрой, но спать с ней... Фу.  
Он кривится, эта мысль выглядит совсем дико, несмотря на то, что Эггси привлекают девушки, и Рокси объективно красивая, но они действительно с ней как родственники, и она заперла его в своей квартире со старыми фильмами и приготовила ему торт, он совсем не готов портить такие отношения влюблённостью. Он хочет, чтобы Рокси была в его жизни константой, а не переменным значением.  
— Ну, раз так, — смеётся Гарри. — Не буду лишать себя вашего общества, Эггси.  
Тот взмахивает рукой, пытается сказать что-то, но мистер Харт его прерывает:  
— Молодой человек, собеседник сейчас из вас никакой, идите спать.  
Эггси что-то бормочет, о том, что какое спать, ему нужно домой, но, во-первых, Гарри снова зовёт его Эггси, а значит, всё в порядке. Во-вторых, он проводит его до комнаты под локоть, щенок бежит за ними и негромко тявкает. Кажется, его укладывают в кровать, от подушки пахнет лавандой, а одеяло тяжёлое, прохладное и хрусткое, как из прошлой жизни, когда отец был ещё жив. Пёс запрыгивает на кровать, крутится несколько минут, выискивая самое удобное место, и наконец ложится.  
— Спокойной ночи, — слышит Эггси, и это тоже совсем из другой реальности.  
Он уверен, что прикосновение губ ко лбу ему приснилось. 

Эггси просыпается ужасно поздно, часов в одиннадцать, что удивительно, учитывая тот факт, что вырубило его вчера около шести. На очередную подработку он, понятное дело, опоздал, там нужно было быть к семи, к тому же, нужно что-то сделать со щенком. Но хуже всего то, что он вот так заснул у Гарри, продрых чёрт знает сколько времени, да ещё и навязал пса. Эггси со стоном утыкается в подушку, лежит, размышляя, не закончить ли так свою жизнь, но потом думает, что всё-таки его хладный труп принесёт Гарри ещё больше беспокойства, так что лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать — убраться как можно скорее.   
На кресле аккуратной стопкой лежат его вещи, и Эггси накрывает новой волной стыда. Как он мог так лохануться, просто — как? Он торопливо натягивает одежду, она вкусно пахнет кондиционером для белья, и кажется, этот запах всегда будет ассоциироваться со стыдом. Он, стараясь передвигаться бесшумно, спускается по лестнице и не может решить, что хуже — уйти, не извинившись, или причинить ещё больше беспокойства. Ступени не скрипят, мягкий ковролин скрадывает звук шагов, и Эггси ощущает себя здесь вором, прокравшимся в дом, чтобы взять то, что ему не принадлежит.  
Все стены увешаны гравюрами, картинами или бабочками под стеклом. Никаких семейных фотографий или портретов, только на каминной полке, вспоминает он, стояло несколько рамок с фотографиями красивой молодой женщины.  
Он нерешительно застывает в коридоре, но тут к нему подбегает щенок, начинает тереться о ноги и гавкать. Из кухни выглядывает Гарри, и поверх кардигана на нём фартук.  
— О, Эггси, ты уже проснулся? Иди сюда, скоро будет завтрак.  
Он мнётся на пороге, пёс едва ли не запрыгивает на него, похрюкивая от счастья, а с кухни доносится шкварчание чего-то определённо вкусного, и это кажется настолько естественным, уютным и правильным, что ему хочется выть. Он не заслужил этого, его не должно здесь быть. Его кино совсем другое, про бесконечный бег от всех и вся, а не про завтраки по утрам, приготовленные кем-то любящим. Это совсем другое кино, но он всё равно послушно идет на кухню.   
Гарри стоит у плиты, солнечный свет заливает всю кухню, и у Эггси чешутся пальцы, так хочется зарисовать это, сохранить это мгновение, потому что он не может доверять памяти, когда-то он помнил и лицо отца, то, как он обнимал его и катал на плечах, но сейчас это всё суррогаты — то, что он помнит с редких рассказов мамы. Он быстро идёт в холл за рюкзаком и возвращается с блокнотом и карандашом.   
— Скоро будет готово, — Гарри оборачивается и с лёгкой улыбкой смотрит на него.  
И Эггси вспоминает, что, в общем-то, припёрся к своему преподавателю в дом, притащил пса и уснул прямо в кресле. Наглости у него хватает, но это как-то совсем за гранью, особенно учитывая то, что это Гарри, который всегда относился к нему хорошо, хотя Эггси абсолютно ничем это не заслужил.  
— Простите за вчерашнее, — он присаживается за стол.   
Гарри удивлённо приподнимает брови, поворачивается обратно к плите и отвечает. Голос его мягкий, и кажется, в нём отчетливо слышна жалость.  
— Эггси, ты не сделал ничего, за что стоило бы извиняться, — он выкладывает на тарелки яичницу и ставит их на стол. — Важнее другое. Что ты собираешься делать с щенком?  
Эггси растерянно смотрит на щенка, тот сидит перед ним и таращит огромные карие глаза. Нет никаких сомнений, что это не бульдог. Как он мог спутать породы — непонятно. Что понятно, так это то, что щенок на улице не выживет, и не факт, что его примут в приют. Есть вариант подарить его Рокси, но он очень сомневается, что она обрадуется подобному сюрпризу. А это значит, что теперь он счастливый обладатель, кажется, мопса.  
— Я назову его Джей Би, — говорит Эггси и поясняет, видя удивлённый взгляд Гарри. — В честь португальского художника. Я влюблён в его Лиссабон!  
Мистер Харт усмехается, и Эггси, пользуясь случаем, рассказывает про Дурао, про безумно яркий город на картинах, а потом слушает про реальный Лиссабон, про красные крыши и белые дома, про действительно отвесные улочки и трамваи. Незаметно они переходят в гостиную, Джей Би крутится вокруг них, пока они обсуждают «Большие надежды» и экранизацию с Пэлтроу и Хоуком, Эггси говорит, что фильм для него отличается в первую очередь тем, что там очень много о творчестве. И Клементе гений, безусловно.   
Торопиться некуда, явно не домой, где наверняка Дин, и с одной стороны он уже достаточно надоедал Гарри, но с другой — он давно не ощущал себя настолько комфортно. Джей Би наконец-то успокоился и улёгся спать поближе к камину, и Эггси так уютно, как было, наверное, в последний раз лет в пять, когда были ёлка и ожидание Рождества и чуда, а Гарри всё-таки джентльмен и не покажет, что гость засиделся, поэтому, он бессовестно наслаждается гостеприимством. Если уж воровать, так по-крупному.  
Женщина с фотографий смотрит на них и улыбается.  
Фотографии старые, выцветшие, и Эггси встаёт, чтобы получше их рассмотреть. На одной из них женщина держит на руках смешного карапуза, и он догадывается, но всё равно спрашивает, кто она.  
— Это моя мать, — подтверждает его догадки Гарри. — И именно её стоит благодарить за мою любовь к литературе.  
Эггси возвращается в кресло и весь обращается вслух.   
— Она всегда читала мне и показывала, что в книгах скрываются бесконечные миры. Когда я научился читать сам, то стал сбегать в них слишком уж усердно. Не то чтобы у меня не было на это причин, но мне понадобились годы, чтобы понять, что реальный мир не менее привлекателен.  
Они некоторое время молчат, но тишина не напрягает, и в какой-то момент Эггси озвучивает то, в чём не признавался даже сам себе:  
— Для меня рисование тоже всегда было попыткой сбежать. Ты можешь изобразить, что хочешь, нет абсолютно никаких ограничений. Перед тобой не то что открывается новый мир, ты сам — творец. И удивительно, что раньше меня творчество привлекало ещё и тем, что ты можешь полностью контролировать его, но в какой-то момент всё просто изменилось. Когда я сажусь рисовать, обычно я знаю, что хочу изобразить, но никогда не могу поручиться за конечный результат. И, пожалуй, сейчас меня в основном привлекает как раз то, что мне интересно, что выйдет в результате.   
— Я, как и все, наверное, пытался писать и в детстве, и в юношестве, но лучше всего у меня получаются научные работы, — Гарри смеётся, и Эггси думает, что мог бы провести так всю жизнь, слушая, как его смех и пытаясь изобразить его на бумаге. — Впрочем, с ними тоже никогда не знаешь, как дело обернется. Вроде собирался писать об одном, а выходит совсем другое.   
Эггси согласно кивает, карандаш скользит по бумаге, хорошо, что он не откладывал блокнот. Где-то в глубине дома звонит телефон, Гарри извиняется и уходит, Джей Би встревоженно поднимает голову с лап. Эггси смотрит на каминную полку, мать Гарри мягко улыбается ему со всех фотографий. Они чёрно-белые, но Эггси почему-то отчётливо видит, что глаза у неё голубые. Он встаёт и подходит вплотную к камину, чтобы рассмотреть её в подробностях, потом не сдерживается, достаёт телефон и торопливо делает несколько снимков.   
Джей Би вопросительно гавкает, и Эггси вздрагивает. Он и так задержался, пора убираться отсюда. Гарри возвращается, и он говорит, что ему пора. мистер Харт выглядит немного расстроенным, но Эггси убеждает себя, что ему это только показалось. Может, в его истории и есть хороший конец, но явно не в этом доме. Он торопливо прощается и, держа Джей Би подмышкой, выходит на улицу. В тупичке, где находится дом Гарри, удивительно тихо, даже шум машин не слышен там. По-зимнему рано стемнело, снег падает неправдоподобно крупными снежинками. Он идёт по оглушительно тихой улице, и кажется, единственный звук — это скрип снега под его кедами. Даже Джей Би, кажется, сопит тише. Практически выйдя из тупика, он оборачивается, в окнах Гарри горит свет, и Эггси страшно хочется плюнуть на всё, вернуться в этот гостеприимный дом и остаться там навсегда. Он усмехается, качая головой, и идёт домой. И плевать, что то место он давно уже не может назвать домом. 

Несмотря ни на что, Эггси продолжает ходить к Гарри, кажется, в своих беседах они даже умудряются остаться в рамках программы, но что-то неуловимо меняется. Их встречи перестают быть просто занятиями, он ходит к Гарри в гости. В этих беседах столько тепла и чего-то, чему Эггси не хочет давать названия. Как будто если произнести это вслух, магия разрушится, и он снова останется один.  
Мама внезапно радуется Джей Би, а сестрёнка и вовсе в полном восторге. Он совсем расслабляется, потому что жизнь прекрасна, и он даже успевает сделать курсовой проект вовремя. Картина практически закончена, он работал дома, хотел сделать сюрприз Рокси. Белый голубь взмывает в синее небо, крылья его распахнуты и состоят из мельчайших кусочков бумаги. Он убил на эти чёртовы крылья прорву времени, но они того стоили. С подработками в этом месяце совсем плохо, но в конце концов, не убьёт же его Дин, а к синякам ему не привыкать. Но всё-таки ему нужно хоть иногда есть, так что когда Лиззи просит подменить заболевшую баристу, он соглашается. Практически на выходе из Академии Мерлин ловит его за рукав куртки:  
— Надеюсь, ваша работа готова, молодой человек, — он внимательно смотрит на него сквозь стекла очков.  
— Да, Мерлин, честное слово, я завтра принесу! — Эггси широко улыбается. — И вы просто офигеете от неё!   
Куратор качает головой, явно сомневаясь в умственных способностях ученика, но отпускает его. Смена проходит спокойно, он рисует завитушки на кофе и перешучивается с клиентами, когда звонит мама и говорит, что Дин пьян и невероятно зол, и просит Эггси не приходить домой. Он не соглашается, но она плачет и уверяет его, что с ней и Софи всё будет хорошо. Он нехотя обещает не приходить. Кофейня закрывается, Эггси прощается с Лиззи и бредёт в сторону Академии. Вариантов у него особо нет, напрягать Рокси он не хочет, а в Академии всегда найдется диван, может, он даже что-нибудь порисует.   
На улице морозно, и он уже практически забегает в здание, нацепляя радостную улыбку для вахтера, когда его окликают.   
— Эггси, — удивлённо произносит Гарри. — Не поздно ли для учёбы?  
Он хочет соврать о том, что не успевает сдать какую-нибудь работу, но мешкает, и Гарри внимательно смотрит на него.  
— Что случилось? — требовательно спрашивает он.  
— Отчим не в настроении, — Эггси смотрит куда угодно, но не на Гарри.   
— И ты намерен ночевать в Академии?  
— Не в первый и не в последний раз, — усмехается Эггси и торопливо поясняет. — В смысле, обычно я работаю тут, а не просто сплю.  
— Пошли, — Гарри разворачивается и идёт к стоянке, не дожидаясь реакции. — Диваны в Академии просто ужасно неудобные.  
Эггси хочется пошутить, что они всё-таки удобнее, чем скамейки в парке, но в этой шутке слишком много правды, а Гарри, кажется, и так достаточно возмущен его асоциальным поведением, так что он просто молча идёт за ним, ощущая себя так, как наверное ощущал себя Джей Би, когда он его подобрал.   
Впрочем, его ждут ужин и удобная кровать, так что он и не думает жаловаться.   
Они едут в тишине, Гарри недовольно постукивает пальцами по рулю, и Эггси залипает на этом гипнотизирующем движении.  
— Гарри?   
— Что, Эггси? — мистер Харт мельком смотрит на него, перестаёт барабанить и выглядит уже не столько рассерженным, сколько усталым. — Что ты думаешь о чизбургере?  
— Я люблю двойной, — серьёзно отвечает он, но не может сдержать улыбки.

Они сидят в гостиной, тихо потрескивают поленья в камине, серьёзно, наверное, мистер Харт — единственный человек в Лондоне, который просто так разжигает камин по вечерам. Эггси уже знает эту комнату, как свои пять пальцев, вплоть до того, какая половица и как скрипит.   
— Гарри, — нерешительно окликает его Эггси. — Семестр почти закончился и...  
— Ты надеешься наконец избавиться от моего общества? — улыбается Гарри.  
— Наоборот, — вскидывается он. С одной стороны, ему неловко напрашиваться, тратить ещё больше времени мистера Харта, но одна мысль о том, что в будущем он будет лишь изредка встречать Гарри в коридорах Академии и никогда больше не попадет в этот дом, бросает его в пучину уныния. Если он откажется, Эггси не обидится, но он должен попробовать.  
— Не волнуйся, Эггси, если у тебя есть желание, мы можем продолжить общаться, — Гарри встаёт с кресла и задёргивает шторы. — В конце концов, в мире существует не только английская литература.   
Почему-то атмосфера в комнате меняется, в горле пересыхает, и Эггси практически хрипит:  
— Например?  
Гарри подходит к его креслу и останавливается позади него. Эггси чувствует, как он кладёт руку рядом с его шеей, буквально в миллиметре от прикосновения, и хочет обернуться, но не может.   
— Например, столь любимый вами Каммингс, — Эггси так удивляется, что всё-таки оборачивается.  
Гарри смотрит на него сверху вниз, очков на нём нет, и он чуть щурит глаза. Сердце Эггси пропускает удар.  
— Не удивляйся, невозможно не заметить его влияние на некоторые твои работы. Впрочем, меня он интересует больше как поэт.   
— А вы полны сюрпризов, — Эггси улыбается, разворачивается и снова устраивается в кресле с удобством, немного съезжая вниз и упираясь затылком в спинку кресла. — Сначала фастфуд, теперь Каммингс.  
— То есть, моя любовь к Берроузу и Гинзбергу вовсе тебя шокирует, — ухмыляется Гарри. — Но Каммингс, Каммингс совсем другая история. Я возьму твоё сердце с собой, я вложу его внутрь себя, никогда не оставлю его, — внезапно проговаривает он, и Эггси перестаёт дышать, потому что сразу не узнаёт стихотворение. — И куда б ни пошёл, дорогой, что б ни делал — всё для тебя, всё тобою сотворено.  
Он сидит в кресле, в котором сидел уже, кажется, много раз до этого, но сейчас всё ощущается совсем иначе. Гарри опирается на спинку, немного нависает над ним, и такое чувство, что говорит Эггси прямо в макушку. Он не может поднять головы, не может пошевелиться, он весь во власти стихотворения, атмосферы, во власти самого Гарри, который тщательно выговаривает строчку за строчкой, и Эггси сжимает пальцы на подлокотниках.   
— Не страшусь я судьбы (как могу я бояться тебя?), пока ты есть, не нужен мне мир, — Гарри практически шепчет, и Эггси в прямом смысле коротит. В груди сжимается горячий ком, так, что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. — Ты мой мир, ты его красота. Всё, что шепчет луна, это ты. Всё, что солнце поёт — про тебя.  
Эггси кажется, что когда Гарри закончит, то его сердце просто остановится. Это реально лучшее, что он мог бы услышать за всю свою жизнь. Теперь и умереть не жалко. А Гарри продолжает медленно и безжалостно разделывать его без ножа.  
— Глубочайшая тайна сокрыта в корнях, в каждой почке, и в небе, и в древе. — Гарри делает паузу, и Эггси знает это стихотворение, но ему хочется закричать, чтобы он не останавливался, не смел прерываться. Он не шевелится, когда Гарри продолжает, буквально выталкивает слова. — И ты сам эта тайна, её лишь поняв, удержались алголи на небе.  
Эггси ждёт двух последних строчек, кажется, что они изменят всё, перевернут весь его мир. Звонок телефона, когда Меган поёт о том, что его губы движутся, пугает его настолько, что он буквально подпрыгивает. Гарри вздыхает и отстраняется от него, Эггси наконец-то выковыривает из кармана джинсов телефон. Звонит Рокси. Он очень старательно сдерживается, чтобы не выматериться.  
— Да, Рокс, привет, — голос звучит хрипло, как будто он молчал весь день. — Нет, я не видел твой этюдник с прошлой недели.  
Он ещё несколько минут общается с Рокси, толком не понимая, что говорит, и когда заканчивает разговор, оборачиваясь к Гарри, тот, как обычно, сама невозмутимость.  
— Уже поздно, — мягко улыбается он. — Ты помнишь, где ночевал в прошлый раз?  
Эггси только кивает. Он тихо желает спокойной ночи и выходит. 

Утром он просыпается в шесть часов, за окном темнота, а под одеялом так тепло, и так отчаянно не хочется вылезать, но он вспоминает вчерашний вечер и представляет, как всем будет неловко. Эггси откидывает одеяло, торопливо одевается и тихо покидает дом. Перед тем как уйти, он застывает на секунду на нижней ступеньке крыльца и медленно вдыхает и выдыхает холодный воздух. Кажется, если он спустится, то больше никогда не вернётся, будто это не ступенька, а Рубикон. Он знает, что должен сделать этот шаг, и никто не может винить его в том, что он медлит несколько минут прежде чем уйти. Когда он всё-таки ступает на асфальт, вовсе не гремит гром, и Гарри не выходит на крыльцо, чтобы остановить его или хотя бы попрощаться. Эггси медлит ещё секунду и уходит, ускоряя шаг, и, в конце концов, бежит. Нельзя опаздывать на работу. 

День выдаётся тяжёлым, в кофейне за весь день даже присесть не удалось, зато и времени думать особо нет. Когда он добирается до дома, еле передвигая ноги, его встречает заплаканная мать. С ней всё вроде бы хорошо, как и с Софи, и с Джей Би. Эггси заполняет тяжёлое осознание. Он проходит в свою комнату, и всё в ней ожидаемо перевёрнуто вверх дном. Ничего из вещей не жалко, но вот его картина, голубь, он разорван на тысячу мелких кусочков, из которых тот его собрал. Эггси стоит над обрывками картины, над разлитыми красками, растоптанными пастелью и углём, над сломанными кисточками и порванной, испорченной бумагой, и в голове его ужасно пусто. Будто взяли всё и вычистили, ничего не осталось, он стоит на руинах своего мира, и ничего больше не связывает его с ним. С тем миром, где Мерлин, Рокси и Гарри, да даже ублюдок Чарли. В том мире можно выучиться и зарабатывать на жизнь рисованием. Глупо было надеяться, что он может попасть, а главное — остаться там. Его курсовой проект разрушен, и он не сможет сделать ничего за оставшийся день. Сказка закончилась, и очень символично, что всё с Гарри случилось именно вчера, когда Дин уничтожал его путь в тот мир.  
В голове очень пусто, только слышится тихий звон. Мама что-то говорит, плачет, но он ничего не слышит. Он должен отдать все долги, и тогда, может быть, его жизнь наполнится хоть чем-нибудь. Он достаёт из тайника скрученный лист бумаги, и как он догадался его спрятать, как Дин его не нашёл — загадка.   
Эггси выбирает с общего бардака на полу отдельные кюветы с акварельными красками, большая часть нужных ему цветов не пострадала, удивительное дело, находит несколько целых кисточек и расчищает место на полу. Мама что-то ему говорит, но он просто смотрит на неё пустым взглядом, и она уходит. Расстилает на освободившемся месте лист и прижимает его углы первыми попавшимися предметами.   
С листа на него смотрит самая красивая женщина на свете. Она улыбается ему, как улыбалась с фотографий в доме Гарри. Он по-настоящему гордится тем, что у него получилось передать её улыбку. Она держит в руках книгу, и страницы обращаются в птиц. Он идёт за водой, набирает её в первую же чистую кружку, возвращается и начинает смешивать краски на попавшемся под руки обрывке бумаги. Он впервые прикасается кистью к бумаге, не испытывая ни предвкушения, ни опаски. Внутри оглушительно пусто, и ему нечего дать этой женщине, но он хочет поставить последнюю точку.   
Когда Дин появляется, он уже заканчивает картину. Несколько секунд Эггси смотрит на ублюдка, и только его крик может разорвать тишину:  
— Слышь, ты! — он брызжет слюной и наседает на Эггси, но тот не чувствует вообще ничего. Даже ненависти нет или брезгливости. — Где бабки, я спрашиваю? Тебе жить надоело? Снова свои рисульки устроил, я тебе сейчас покажу!  
Он прижимает его к стене и нависает. В руках у Эггси только кисточка, поэтому он изо всех сил толкает Дина, так что тот запинается о мусор, который когда-то был вещами его пасынка, и падает. Эггси присаживается перед ним и одной рукой удерживает за горло, чтобы случайно не дёрнулся, а второй несильно тыкает концом кисточки под глазницей.  
— Теперь ты послушай, — говорит он совершенно спокойно. — Сейчас ты встанешь и уберёшься, потому что денег у меня всё равно нет, но я заработаю. А если твои дружки изобьют меня, то в ближайшее время денег не будет, сечёшь?  
Дин опасливо кивает, краска под его глазом растекается сильнее, Эггси вздыхает и отпускает его. Оставшееся время, пока сохнет картина, он складывает испорченные вещи в мусорные мешки. Комната после этого выглядит пусто, будто его здесь и не было никогда.  
Эггси аккуратно складывает картину в тубус и, пообещав маме скоро вернуться, выходит на улицу. Холодно, а он забыл перчатки. Впрочем, беречь руки уже незачем. Он засовывает тубус подмышку и бежит к остановке.   
Рокси открывает сразу же, будто ожидая его.   
— Что-то случилось? Проходи, — она ёжится от холода, но Эггси только качает головой.  
— Я на секунду, — говорит он, но всё-таки заходит и закрывает дверь. — Я тут решил, что рисование не для меня...  
— Что за херню ты несёшь?! — прерывает она и чувствительно бьёт его в плечо. — Что значит «не для меня»?!  
Она явно хочет добавить что-то ещё, но Эггси просто не может. Он не должен грузить Рокси своими проблемами, и, что ещё страшнее, кажется, если он произнесёт всё это вслух, то оно окончательно станет реальным, и он не сможет справиться, поэтому он просто прижимает к себе Рокси, стискивает её в объятьях так, что кажется, у неё ребра скрипят. Тубус, зажатый между ними, мешается и Эггси торопливо шепчет:  
— Прости меня и спасибо за всё, серьёзно. Передай пожалуйста тубус мистеру Харту.   
Рокси что-то возмущённо бормочет ему в плечо, но он резко размыкает объятия, будто выпуская из рук птицу, и сбегает.  
Вот и всё, думает он, пока едет домой. Вот и всё.

Несколько дней он впахивает, как проклятый, чтобы не появляться дома, чтобы места для мыслей не оставалось, чтобы не стоять перед зеркалом и не искать в отражении ответ на вопрос о том, кто же он.   
На третий день он выползает из квартиры, на улице ужасно темно, а фонари в их районе горят через один. Он закрывает дверь и чуть ли не подпрыгивает, когда слышит спокойное:  
— Доброе утро, молодой человек.  
Гарри мать его Харт стоит у его двери, расслабленно опираясь на перила.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — это что-то невозможное. Гарри настолько же чужероден на его лестничной клетке, как если бы вместо него там стоял пингвин.  
— О, ну так как вы отказываетесь брать трубку, я взял на себя миссию сообщить вам, что вы успешно переведены в следующий семестр. И не советую вам прогуливать занятия только из-за излишней самоуверенности.  
— О чём вы вообще? Я не сдал курсовую работу, как меня могут перевести в следующий семестр?  
— Если бы вы удосужились хоть раз принять звонок, вы бы знали, как, — холодно отвечает Гарри. — А теперь будьте любезны пройти со мной.  
— Никуда я с вами не пойду, — угрюмо отвечает он. — Мне нужно на работу.  
— Вам нужно в Академию, — надменно говорит мистер Харт и с силой хватает его за запястье. Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Гарри тяжело вздыхает и отпускает его руку. Эггси хочется закричать, сделать что угодно, чтобы он не оставлял его, но Гарри и не отпускает его, только сплетает их пальцы и тянет его за собой:  
— Пойдём, Эггси, мне нужно кое-что тебе показать.  
И он идёт послушно, не задавая вопросов. Сердце бьётся где-то в горле, и ладонь Гарри ужасно горячая, и честное слово, он может отвести его сейчас, чтобы распотрошить и продать на органы — Эггси не будет против. Но они только садятся в машину Гарри и едут, судя по всему, к Академии.   
— Почему ты никому ничего не сказал, не попросил помощи? — внезапно спрашивает Гарри.   
У Эггси такое чувство, что у него закончились все слова. Он не знает, как вслух объяснить, почему. Всё, что он может сказать, кажется недостаточным. Он молчит, но Гарри, кажется, его понимает. Они действительно приезжают к Академии. Мистер Харт ведёт его к главному корпусу, там должны вывешиваться все курсовые работы. Ещё слишком рано, но сонный охранник только кивает, пропуская их.   
Гарри уверенно ведёт его, и в голове у Эггси пустота, но не такая, как была последние несколько дней, а блаженная, какая бывает, когда не надо ни о чём заботиться. Они тормозят перед одной инсталляцией, и Эггси почему-то боится повернуться и посмотреть на неё. Гарри берёт его за плечи и разворачивает сам. Они стоят перед тремя картинами, и Эггси не верит, что это действительно они. Картина для проекта по живописи с птицами, кружащими вокруг светлой фигуры, картина для Рокси и картина с матерью Гарри. Инсталляция называется «Птицелов». Эггси просто не может поверить. Он не знает, сколько времени стоит так, просто уставившись в свои же картины, заново их рассматривая и узнавая. Гарри терпеливо стоит за ним, держа его за плечи, будто тот в любой момент может сорваться и куда-то убежать. Нужно что-то сказать, но Эггси всё ещё не может найти слов. Наконец он выдавливает из себя что-то глупое, ненужное, совсем не то, что следует произнести:  
— Название неверное.   
— Кто сказал, что она называется в честь тебя? — усмехается Гарри у него над ухом.  
И Эггси кажется самым важным озвучить свой вопрос:  
— Зачем вы здесь?  
— О, — он буквально чувствует улыбку Гарри затылком. — Если ты помнишь, в прошлый раз я не закончил стихотворение, а нет ничего хуже, чем обрывать произведение на самом важном моменте.  
Он делает паузу, и Эггси думает, что возможно, хорошо, что Гарри держит его за плечи. Вполне вероятно, что он попытался бы сбежать.  
— Я возьму твоё сердце с собой, я вложу его внутрь себя, — тихо говорит Гарри ему на ухо, и Эггси находит в себе силы повернуться к нему. 

И пусть хоть кто-нибудь потом скажет, что у него был не самый романтичный поцелуй во всей истории. Но сейчас он не думает об этом. Гарри аккуратно касается его губ своими, и Эггси больше не ощущает пустоты.


End file.
